


Treat Yourself

by porlmethyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cuteness, i love my precious babies so much, i teared up when writing the end, i teared up writing this in general, small make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: Sadie works really hard, and Lars decides to make her something special.





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dead for a really long time. I'm SO SO SO sorry! I just haven't had much ideas for a fic, but i have recently, and I've just finished writing this one! Also recently, ever since stevenbomb six came out with the good lars and Lars saying that he loves baking and ALMOST said he loves Sadie, I MAY or may not have been screaming for the entirety of two weeks. larsadie is basically cannon at this point and there hasn't been an episode with Lars and Sadie for almost a year with the new lars. i was asleep for almost a year and then the good lars came out, and this is what happened. "if i show up with my family's weird purple cake and with Sadie, everybody's gonna know I love baking and everybody's gonna know I love..." HE NEVER CONTINUED HIS SENTENCE BUT EITHER WAY HE LOVES SADIE CONFIRMED AND LARSADIE BECAME CANNON WHOOPWHOOPWHOOP! *ahem* hence this one shot i made. it started out with a smaller plot, but then i came up with a better plot, so i focused the story a little bit more on what the summary says! this is an AU, because 3/4 into writing this i realized that holidays don't exist in their universe so i had to make it an AU. still, i like the idea though! anyways, i hope you like this one shot! tell me what you thought of my story in the comments! leave suggestions and improvements if any! i'm always open to them! thank you, and enjoy!

"Merry Christmas, Lars!" Sadie spoke happily as she handed Lars a large rectangular box with a name tag on the side.

 

"Wow!" Lars sounded surprised. "Sadie, how big is this thing? Honestly you didn't have to get me much! A simple card or a nice kiss under the mistletoe is all I really need!"

 

"Oh! Well, I was just going to pick up an ube cake from the bakery, but for some reason when I saw this, I thought you might like it." Sadie explained as Lars examined the box. "Oh, open it already Lars! I want to see your reaction!"

 

"Okay okay!" Lars tore off the red wrapping paper and opened up the package. Inside was a big, soft orange carrot. "Soft, the same size as me, and perfect for cuddling?" Lars looked up at Sadie and saw her smile, and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear in delight. "Sadie, you're the best! Come here!" Lars shoved the boxes out of his way so he could meet with his girlfriend, finally coming into contact and smacking kisses all over her face.

 

"Ah! Lars!" Sadie laughed. "What ever happened to waiting after dinner and gifts?"

 

Lars pulled off of her, still chuckling. "Hehe, sorry. I guess I overreacted a little didn't I?"

 

"Actually you reacted just how I thought I knew you would!" Sadie smiled as she headed for the kitchen. "Thanks for the scarf again, Lars!"

 

"Oh don't mention it." Lars watched her walk. "I mean, it's not like I pay attention or anything but in the winter, you always look so cold when walking to work."

 

"I have to admit, it does get pretty cold in the winter morning, even if it's our first winter together, clutching onto you for warmth doesn't seem to help!" Sadie laughed. "But thanks! I really like the colours!"

 

Lars watched her and smiled. Sadie was really cool and awesome and nice and beautiful. He'd only wished he'd told her that sooner. But the past was in the past, and in the end, they were together.

 

"Now," Sadie started smirking. "Who wants to help me make cupcakes?"

 

Lars gasped in excitement. Creating something on Christmas with his girlfriend, what could be a better Christmas than that? "Oh! I'll help!"

* * *

 

"Geez, what a night." Lars thought. "Baking a dessert with my favourite person. I don't know how my night could get any better!"

 

Lars looked their bedroom and looked at the red painted walls. He looked to his left and saw the pin board that had pictures of Sadie, Lars, or the both of them in one photo having a great time. Lars heard the shower water coming from the bathroom they had in their room, assuming Sadie was in it. He wanted Sadie to come out so they could get in bed and cuddle, but tonight she had to shower. It drove Lars crazy whenever Sadie had to leave, even if it was for a short time. Lars felt like he had changed, but he felt it was because of Sadie. Sure, he loved Sadie before, but he played cool and pretended those feelings weren't there, and dismissed any other feeling that didn't feel like himself at the time away. Now that him and Sadie were together, he had all these emotions that he never knew existed in him. But now here he was: wanting her, needing her company, and loving her. He blinked after a while and sighed. He got under the blankets and turned to his left to see the big orange carrot he brought up to their bed placed beside him. He wanted to cuddle that for now, but he needed Sadie. And then he thought of something. It would be unexpected. As soon as she got out of the shower and crawled in bed next to him, that's when he would make his move. But Lars soon realized he's never made out with anyone that intense before. He needed practice. He looked around for anything that was kissable and huggable, but found nothing. Realization hit him like a truck once again when he realized he had something that could help him this whole time: the orange carrot. _"Is it really worth doing this?"_  Lars thought. _"Yes, of course it is,"_ he concluded. _"If it's for Sadie, then everything's worth it."_

 

Lars turned to face the carrot. Even if it wasn't Sadie, it was already nerve racking to be practicing. And this was only the carrot. If it was Sadie, he'd probably be beyond nervous.

 

He pulled the carrot close to him and felt the fuzziness of the orange fur softly touch his lips. In Lars' opinion, it was already really awkward, and this carrot wasn't even alive! He tried opening his mouth to try to kiss differently, but because of the orange fur, it felt weird and tasteless on his tongue. Gross. Instead, he did the only other thing he could think of. "Oh..." Lars sighed against the fur of the carrot, feeling very awkward doing so. "my lady in red..."

 

"Your lady in red?"

 

Little did Lars know that the shower had stopped, and that Sadie was leaning against the doorframe which lead to the bathroom, smirking. "Sadie!" Lars squeaked and threw the orange carrot across Sadie's room, landing in her pile of stuffed animals.

 

"Were you just kissing your Christmas gift?" Sadie asked still smiling.

 

"Well... yes. I mean no, kinda, but I wasn't!" Lars stuttered. "You see--"

 

"Oh Lars!" Sadie laughed. "That's why I love you." She spoke more quietly as she squeezed her dripping wet hair in a towel. She released it and moved it behind her shoulders. Lars watched in awe as she did this. He liked to watch almost anything she did. "But y'know," Sadie spoke as she got into bed next to Lars. "If you needed someone to practice on..." Sadie felt her face turn warm. "you could've always..."

 

"Woah, um... seriously?" Lars asked surprised, voice slightly cracking.

 

"Hey," Sadie turned to him and smiled. "what are Player Two's for?"

 

Lars slinked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You aren't a Player Two." Lars' voice was shaking. "You're my girlfriend."

 

They closed the gap between their lips and let their tightened muscles relax. Their lips melted into contact with the others, and Sadie wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues slowly became woven in some sort of fiery dance, which only probed Lars to pull Sadie in closer, never wanting to let go. Their mouths moved together in rhythm, almost as if this was meant to happen. Sadie released and pulled back slightly, and leaned forward and pressed her forehead up against Lars', letting out a small sigh.

 

"Oh Lars..." Sadie spoke barely above a whisper. "Thanks, I... really needed it."

 

"No problem." Lars laid back against the pillow and held Sadie with him as he did so.

 

There was silence as Sadie adjusted herself to lay next to Lars. "Hey, Lars? I know you're probably tired of hearing it, especially coming from me, but I just want you to know that I love you. So very much. Isn't it weird?"

 

"If it's coming from you, then it's not weird at all." Lars smiled and kissed her head. "And just to let you know, I love you too."

 

"Goodnight, Lars."

 

" 'Night Sadie."

* * *

 

Lars woke up to the sun shining in Sadie's room. He looked outside. A beautiful sunny day. Then he remembered work. What a way to ruin his cheerful mood, but at least him and Sadie were still able to see each other! Lars got ready and put on his work clothes and freshened up. Halfway through his breakfast he realized that Sadie hadn't woken up yet. He went up to her room and found her still sleeping, curled up, and wrapped in the red sheets on the bed. Aw shoot, Lars couldn't wake her. She was sleeping so peacefully and it was adorable to him. Sadie had worked really hard most days, and Lars thought that she deserved a break. He decided to do something extra nice for her before he left for work. It didn't take long, but Lars was proud of the idea he came up with, it really payed off, and it had really showed. He left the house beaming. Once at the store, he turned everything on and set out some donuts and waited for his first customer of the day. As he half suspected, Steven was the first to walk through the door, and as usual, he was smiling.

 

"Morning Lars! How was your Christmas?"

 

"Oh, it was awesome! Me and Sadie had a fun night!"

 

"You _and_ Sadie?" Steven asked happily. "Together? On Christmas? Oh Lars that's so cute! What did you guys do?"

 

"We exchanged gifts, and made these delicious cupcakes!" Lars said excitedly, not afraid to show off. "Here, I brought you some, they're red velvet!"

 

Steven's eyes lit up as Lars handed him a package with 4 red cupcakes with white fluffy cream cheese frosting on top. Seeing as they looked so heavenly, Steven decided to try one for himself. "Lars, did you make these?"

 

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Sadie, she helped too! She did the amazing frosting! Pretty good if I do say so myself!" Lars boasted a little.

 

"You guys are awesome, thanks!" Steven spoke before looking around. He looked through the back door, and looked through the front door. "Hey, Lars? Where _is_ Sadie anyways?"

 

"Oh, she's at home sleeping still. I decided to give her a day off because, y'know, she works hard." Lars explained.

 

"Oh, I see." Steven smiled at the thought. "Well, its pretty nice how you let her have the day off!"

 

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get home though!" Lars said a little more upbeat.

 

"Really? Why?"

 

"Before I left, I did something super awesome for Sadie! I mean, it depends if she'll like it."

 

"I'm sure she will! If _you_ like it, then there's no doubt she'll like it just as much as you do!" Steven told him, being his happy and positive self. "Well, I gotta head back. See ya Lars!"

 

"Bye Steven!" Lars' thoughts went back to Sadie. Being all curled up in the red sheets of her bed made him want to run back to her house and join her. But more importantly, what would Sadie think of his small surprise he planned for her? He hoped she would like it, he thought Sadie truly deserved it. He wanted Sadie to know one thing: that he really really loved her.

 

Sadie's eyes opened softly, and she was greeted to the brightness of the sun filling her room with happiness. She sat up and looked at the table beside her bed, and read the digital clock, which was 9:22AM. Shoot, she was late for work, and Lars had already left without her. She got out of bed and started to get her work clothes together before noticing something perched on the ottoman in front of her bed. She turned and saw a breakfast, with a pancake and slices of bacon on top in the shape of a heart. She glanced to her left and saw some of her favourite movies next to her breakfast, and a television remote. She smiled, and she knew right then and there that all of this was definitely from Lars. She had to admit, it _was_ time for a day off. She went to put her work uniform back in her closet, and she saw a note taped to the inside of the door. She pulled the note off the door and read it, and tears welled up in her eyes. She was super grateful, and very happy. Sadie couldn't ask for anyone better than Lars.

 

 

 

> _I hope you like the stuff, it's really nothing much, and I thought you deserved the day off. Don't worry, I've got things covered here at the store. Just relax! Be happy! Treat yourself! I love you, Sadie Miller. <3_
> 
> _\- Lars_


End file.
